


[Hyukteuk] Summer of Cyprus

by Adeliad19



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeliad19/pseuds/Adeliad19





	[Hyukteuk] Summer of Cyprus

YEA COME ON BABY LET'S GO PARTY HHHHHHHHHHHHH

r18

*Cyprus是地名，坐标希腊，有淫秽之地的特殊含义。

 

___

1.

夏天往往和被蒸干水汽的路面，和皮肤上凝聚起来的汗液，和摆满了冷饮的空调房间，和望不到尽头的棕榈联系在一起。

 

 

李赫宰也曾经直过。

 

 

 

他曾经梦到过放眼望去都是比基尼美女的加利福尼亚也梦到过成人杂志上的艳星，但自从偶然间被喝醉的队长大人当成前女友亲了又亲后，梦里无论如何就只有朴正洙艳光四射的脸，和满是齿痕的锁骨。

 

 

 

对此他也没有打算采取什么对策，果断地直接顺水推特，还公然在只有队友的群里发从背后抱着朴正洙的照片虐狗。虽然这也不是他的专利，金希澈李东海也这么做。

 

 

 

尤其是李东海好吧。

 

 

 

东方神起队长旁边的高个子同学有句名言，意思说自己是粉丝无法想象的有钱。同理，Super Junior的生活的确也是他无法想象的有趣，而且事实证明，沈昌珉还被热情限制了想象力。

 

 

 

沈茶无法理解他们从宿舍搬出来之后第一件事居然是组团同居……组团在同一个小区居住。当时都出了新闻，《惊人！李东海李赫宰朴正洙金希澈竟住同一小区》。

 

 

 

当然了这方便了他们随时串彼此的门，把对方家都当成自己的家，也就是说他们同时拥有了四套装修风格都截然不同的房子——但与此同时，也有不方便的地方。

 

 

 

他们需要准备四套情趣用品放在沙发缝料理台下浴液盒之类的地方，否则万一在另外一套房子里做的时候还要回去家里找润滑剂杜蕾斯是不是也太败兴了。

 

 

 

比如说金希澈从来都是忍不了的，除了做前戏的时候，李赫宰就相比而言更有耐心一些。而李东海大约是特例，朴正洙跟他做的话一直都是被哄着宠着的一方，你再也找不到比他更细致更温柔小意的恋人了。

 

 

 

朴正洙一看表，果然是李赫宰在罪恶的夜宵时间又一次准确无误地溜进了他家，“打算吃什么？”

 

 

 

“糕拉+酒精套餐，”李赫宰从一进门就从玄关的抽屉里翻出来一盒草莓味儿冰感。他紧赶慢赶把节目提前录完是为什么啊，当然是要赶在另外俩人回来之前吃独食，“他们俩今天回来的晚，东海还在公司，希澈哥去了认哥的会餐。”

 

 

 

“ok，给你做，还有什么要求？”

 

 

 

李赫宰噗嗤开了今晚的第一罐冰啤酒，“当然是吃你啊……哦——哦——这酒真的绝了！”

 

 

 

“……什么吃我？呀，我跟你说过说几万次了吧李赫宰，乱开什么黄腔？！”

 

 

 

朴正洙日常想给自己塑造高冷威严的外在形象。

 

 

 

但在李赫宰眼里，哥哥生气也好暴怒得摔门也好都像一只气鼓鼓的河豚，戳一下就“嘭”地胀起来，他更愿意冒着被毒死的风险去品尝小河豚的美妙滋味。

 

 

 

“那我开什么枪？”趁着朴正洙还在冰箱里找那袋不知道被金希澈藏到哪里去的鱼糕，李赫宰不费吹灰之力就把自己一条腿挤进了哥哥的腿间。一手端着易拉罐，另外一只手就不引人注意地缠了上去时轻时重地关照着男人胸前的敏感部位，“哥是想我这儿这把枪杆了吗？他想你想得都……你摸摸看啊。”

 

 

 

他们都知道朴正洙的胸部敏感得不得了，几乎是一碰就软，一摸就出水的程度，尤其是两块看上去硬邦邦的胸肌，那才是哥哥真正的性感开关。他感觉自己的手势就像个吉普赛人在抚摸水晶球，极其温柔，极其小心地，把整个手掌覆在经年接触不到阳光而变得比牛奶都白的左胸上。

 

 

 

“饭还没做好你着什么急……啊，别……别碰那儿我操！……”朴正洙仅剩的理智还能支持他把电磁炉关上，泡面没煮好、年糕没煮好也顾不上了。

 

 

 

李赫宰直接把爱人半揽半抱到沙发上，再把自己整个身体都压了上去，他自己的裤子和皮带一个掉在灰色长毛地毯上，一个像一只撞在玻璃外墙上的鸟，直接被甩飞砸在窗户上砰地一声落地成盒，“看希澈哥的节目……我这段真的帅！“

 

 

一提起认哥朴正洙就头痛。

 

 

想到那天他们在后台休息室里堪称胆大包天的偷情，他还是会被自己脑内循环播放着的活色生香刺激得腿软，李赫宰胆子太大了，那儿也，太大了，还总不记得锁门，李东海金希澈突然推开休息室门的时候朴正洙还在手忙脚乱地试图穿上所有能够蔽体的衣服。

 

 

朴正洙在高潮中哭泣过的双眼大约是经历了四月的一场春雨，是金钟云的solo里唱过的那种朦朦胧胧、下得一点都不痛快的雨，还有一颗泪珠垂挂在睫毛上。

 

 

李赫宰倒是不慌不忙，慢条斯理地给他穿好了裤子，还意犹未尽地摸了一把他快要瘦到没有肉的大腿

，揩油揩得极为顺手。朴正洙的扣子早就被他扯掉了好几颗，最后还是金希澈叫金造拿了自己的备用衬衫给他换上。

 

 

不过朴正洙的溜号行为很快就遭到了李赫宰的惩罚，那双极为灵巧的手抚上他半挺的欲望，在敏感的小孔周围画圈扣弄，直到它被欺负得流出了透明的泪水。

 

“是不是你和泰民一起去的那期？嘶……你他妈是人体描边大师吗李赫宰？！”

 

 

”哥，跟我亲热的时候能不能不提别的男人？“

 

 

这场未开始的性爱已经不知道什么时候变成了两个体型相似的男人之间的博弈，但朴正洙的脚一个不小心磕到茶几上差点把他疼的眼冒金星，就被亲手养大的弟弟趁虚而入。

 

 

没有人比他更了解自己看着长大的弟弟，朴正洙不需要回头也知道醋坛子又翻了：“泰民是别的男人吗？！比我小十岁你居然还觉得他是……”

 

 

”难道不是吗？“李赫宰一边凑到他的耳边说悄悄话，一边把他的耳廓舔得滋滋作响，”你难道不就是喜欢年下嘛，哥哥。“

 

 

他们之间的爱是一道需要解一辈子的证明题。

 

 

朴正洙被他挑起下巴扭过头去接吻，他能感觉到李赫宰浓烈的爱意和占有欲，这就够了，他只有这样才能确认他是爱他的。

 

 

“你说的没错……我喜欢。”

 

 

“喜欢我啊？”

 

 

“喜欢你在我身体里……”

 

 

【END】

 


End file.
